


＃2  说好的只是露水情缘呢

by biubiubiu1022



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biubiubiu1022/pseuds/biubiubiu1022
Summary: 上一次的经历让两人都很满意，虽然只是萍水相逢，却都互相惦记上了。实在按捺不住的小港终于行动啦😈小港冲冲冲！！
Relationships: Inoue Minato/Kono Junki, 井河 - Relationship, 港纯 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	＃2  说好的只是露水情缘呢

距离那次露水情缘已半月有余，这期间港人依旧过着潇洒的寻花问柳的生活，只是在和那些女人做爱时，纯喜的身影就会浮现在他眼前，不管多疯狂地做爱都没办法像那天那样满足得了他心中的野兽。  
  
不得不承认，那晚和纯喜做完后，他就后悔说再也不联系了，这样合他心意的伴侣毕竟难遇，轻易放跑实在有点可惜。说起来那天整理纯喜散落的衣物时，他偶然看到了她的驾照，发现这个可爱的女孩子居然是个年长他两岁的姐姐，这让他感觉新鲜。”如果做爱时叫她姐姐，她一定会害羞地别过脸吧。“想到这，他忍不住笑了起来，“要不就趁今天做个决断，现在去找她，如果她不在就再也不想了。”  
  
所以，当他看到从便利店出来的纯喜时开心得快要蹦起来，“天底下怎么会有这么巧的事，一定是老天爷垂怜我，让我与美人再续前缘。”他吹着小曲又买了两瓶冰镇生啤，远远地跟在纯喜后面。而纯喜丝毫没有发现跟在她身后的港人，一路摇晃着手提袋回到家，看起来心情不错的样子。  
  
在家里总是习惯自由无拘束的纯喜刚松开内衣便听到有人敲门，通过猫眼，她看到了最近经常闪现在她脑海里的那张脸。  
“这不是之前那个男人吗？他怎么会在这里？”

她随手抓了一件连帽衫套上，小跑着去给港人开门。许多的疑问一个接一个地冒出，而一阵悸动却从心里某个不知名的角落传来，比起惊吓，用惊喜来形容她此刻的心情更为合适。也许是想用新人的新鲜代替旧人带给她的伤痛，这半个月以来她时常想起那个初次尝试放纵滋味的夜晚，虽然不知道姓名，但她想念港人的心情不假。  
  
纯喜比港人矮那么一些，被衣服蹭乱的小脑袋上几根呆毛不安分地翘着，一双水汪汪的眼睛正从下面望着港人。有那么一瞬港人好像捕捉到了纯喜眼底的一道闪光。他不自觉地多盯了会儿纯喜，感觉她像一种小动物，但又说不上来是什么动物，只是有种想摸她头的冲动。不过比起眼睛，更让人移不开眼的是纯喜雪白的胸脯。

没有拉上拉链的连帽衫将大半个胸露在外面，由于开门这个动作带来的冲劲让没有内衣束缚的两团丰腴的肉团在胸前乱颤。即使是稍微有些厚度的连帽衫也不能遮盖她挺拔的双峰，隐约可瞥见衣领边的乳头，只要港人稍稍拽一下衣摆，就可以让那个粉红小点暴露在阳光下。这种将露未露的诱惑带着香甜的滋味让他的血管舒张，他倒吸了一口气试图平复有些乱掉的呼吸。

这副毫不设防的样子让他升起了想逗逗纯喜的想法，他把生啤放在喜的胸上，并打趣道：“你平时就这么给陌生人开门的吗？真色啊。”

冰凉的罐子冻得她颤了一下，柔软的乳房也跟着颤动，被港人这句话提醒了之后才发现自己的胸几乎被眼前人看光了，她一下慌了神，连忙推开港人的手，把拉链拉到下巴，手拽着衣领，一丝红晕爬上她的耳朵。  
“才、才不是呢，我只是…忘了而已。“  
  
港人低头笑了笑，自顾自地往客厅里去，自然得像在自己家一样。  
“啊，不会是看到是我，所以赶着开门忘了拉上链子了吧。”

被说中了的纯喜此时很想找个地洞躲起来免受这个轻浮男的挑逗，还好港人背对着她，看不到她瞬间涨红的脸，不知该如何回答的纯喜硬生生地转移了话题：“话说，你怎么会来这里啊？”  
“想你了。”  
港人回答得很轻快，好像在说一件理所当然的事，不过这也确为事实，他就是想纯喜了。他也不知道到底是纯喜的脸和身子正合他胃口所以让他难以忘怀，还是新邂逅所带来的新鲜感让他觉得特别，总之，他之所以会出现在这里是因为他想和纯喜再做一次，或者两次。

“你不是说只是一次，之后再也不联系吗？”  
“嘛~我也没想到姐姐你那么有天赋嘛。”  
“说、说什么呢，要是没别的事，就赶紧走啦！”

面对港人直白的挑逗，纯喜的脸开始发烫。心脏一下一下用力砸着她的胸口，砸得她的说出的每一个字都在颤动。

“你不知道我来做什么吗？”港人转过身，不等纯喜回答，一把把她拉进自己怀里，在她耳侧轻声说：”当然是来干你的啊。“

他的唇尖轻轻掠过纯喜烧红的脸颊，口中呼出的气息像一条毒蛇缠绕着纯喜的脖颈，让她透不过气也动弹不得。只有逐渐升高的体温是她还活着的唯一证明证明。

“姐姐这么聪明，应该从打开门的时候就知道我会做什么了吧。”  
港人边说边解开裤子，手抚上纯喜的膝盖内侧，用手掌画着圈一路向上游移，他的手指勾画着纯喜大腿的形状，手心的热度穿过纯喜细嫩的皮肤，从毛细血管的末端一直传到那颗疯狂跳动的心脏。被港人触碰到的瞬间，纯喜感觉自己的身子像是有电流通过，支撑着双腿的力从身体里撤出，一下子瘫软在港人怀里。他轻柔地一个拉扯便把内裤的绳结解开，轻薄的布料从纯喜腿间滑落。港人略微粗糙的手从纯喜腰窝探入臀缝，像是在摸一个易碎品，小心翼翼地在两瓣丰臀间移动。害怕和兴奋，两种情绪交错在一起占据纯喜的大脑，反抗的话语本能地脱口而出，“不，别，别摸那里…呜…”

她蜷缩在港人怀里，身体被欲火烧得兴奋而微微发颤，隐匿于股间的娇巧唇瓣在港人的玩弄下变得异常敏感。她的每一个毛孔都张着大口呼出热气，双眼被那蒸汽蒸得涣散，两人欲望的火花在空气中蔓延。

即使隔着衣物，港人也能感觉得到纯喜挺立的乳头抵在他胸口，他舔了舔被烧得焦红的干燥嘴唇，加快了手上的节奏把套戴上。刚刚还在玩弄阴唇的手指挑开嫩肉，食指伸入纯喜身下的小口，在里面搅动，被港人手指刮过的内壁紧张的收缩。他又缓缓放入第二根手指，进一步扩开湿热的甬道。完成拓宽的手指抽出时，指尖带出的淫水沾湿了纯喜的穴口，逐渐湿润的内壁等待着更多更热烈的抚摸。纯喜循着港人散发的热量找到那根挺起的肉棒，迎了上去。虽说是她主动让港人进入的，但港人的大根对她的小口来说还是太大了，疼痛让她稍稍皱起了眉，一声呜咽在喉咙里滚动。  
  
港人温柔地把纯喜放倒在地板，俯身把头埋在她颈窝，从纯喜耳后散发出的带有荷尔蒙香气使他难以保持冷静，他用力地嗅着，双手扶着纯喜的腰，身下用力顶撞。粗重的呼吸落在纯喜耳畔，奋力的顶撞让她好不刺激，剧烈冲撞所带来的兴奋感打开了她身体深处的闸门，热潮奔腾，包裹住港人的肉棒。因肆意搅动而不断翻出的水花让两人身体的抽动更加剧烈，他揪住纯喜的乳房，手指来回拨动早已挺立的粉红小豆。纯喜脆弱的神经哪里经得住这一连串的挑逗，只能艰难地蹦出只言片语：“…呜…别…嗯…快停手…唔…”  
听着纯喜的拒绝只让港人更加想欺负她，想要完全占有她的身体。  
“那这里可以吗？“一个深吻堵住纯喜的嘴，让她说不出话，有再多的拒绝都被他堵在胸口，她的舌头不受控制地与港人纠缠在一起，而港人手上还是没有放过纯喜，继续揉捏她的乳房。纯喜在强烈的冲击下向后仰头叫了出来，之后便没了力，躺在地板上大口地喘着气。港人伸手理着纯喜的长发，抚慰着这个刚才很努力的迎合他的小狮子，对，他终于知道纯喜像什么动物了，是骄傲的小狮子，有猫科动物自带的天然可爱，又有属于她自己的骄傲执着。他也躺了下来，与纯喜一同望着天花板。

“姐姐其实也想要吧。如果不想要，也不会给我开门不是吗？”  
“不要说了…“  
被说中的纯喜心跳又乱了，她才发现自己的喉咙干涩得可怕，起身把桌上的啤酒打开，猛灌了大半听下去。冰凉的啤酒并没有镇住她慌乱的心跳，反而将她烧得更厉害，“也许冰能冷静一下头脑吧。”于是她起身进了厨房。  
港人看着纯喜离去的身影，这才发现上回在昏暗的灯光下都没有细细观察过纯喜的肉体，这次他可以欣赏个够了。纯喜的臀线在衣摆下呈现出柔和的曲线，刚刚被肆虐的私处还留有水痕，红红的印子在雪白的皮肤上清晰可见。虽然早就用手感受过纯喜的细软腰肢和丰腴臀部，但他胸中的欲火依旧被眼前绝赞的腰臀比再次点燃。  
  
他脱下上衣，残存的理智支撑他走到厨房，从身后将纯喜的衣服掀起。纯喜被这突如其来的举动惊吓到，但身体的燥热确也让她难以忍受，也就没有抵抗顺着港人的意愿脱了衣服。赤裸着身体的两人紧紧贴合在一起。  
  
港人将一块冰送至纯喜唇边，不知是情欲还是酒精，抑或是二者的协同作用，纯喜接住冰块的同时连同港人的手指一起含入口中，柔软的舌头舔舐着港人的骨节，在他的指缝间游走。冰块在她口中迅速融化，舌下分泌的津液与冰水混在一起，还来不及咽下便从嘴角流出。她双手握住港人的手腕，转过身，港人这时才看到纯喜极具冲击力的色情模样，他抽出手，用舌头继续与纯喜交缠，吮吸着纯喜口中粘腻混乱的呻吟。混着色欲的水液沾满了她的前胸，也沾湿了港人。  
  
才经历过一番拓宽的甬道还未收紧，内里的软肉还留有许多水，第二次的进入还算顺畅，水花从纯喜的小口翻出，几次与纯喜的缠绵让港人熟悉了她的身体，一下就寻了她的敏感点，反复摩擦，爽得纯喜止不住地叫唤，一次又一次的高潮让她大脑空白，她被港人托着臀部抱起，突然的失去稳定支点的她撑不住身子往下坠，把港人的肉棒吃得更深了些。她维持着含着肉棒的姿势，跟港人进了卧室，即使是被摔在床上时，两人都没有分开。深深陷入港人的肩膀的指甲告诉他，身下人快吃不住了。对于才体验过几次性事的纯喜来说，他的动作还是粗暴了些。而此时他又无法收住身下的冲动，浓稠的精液从尖端喷薄而出，纯喜紧紧地抱住港人承下了最后一波冲击，巨大的满足感包裹着她，极致的快感让她卸下心里所有的防线，浅浅的眼窝盛不住她的眼泪，接连掉落的泪水湿了床单，抽泣让她不能完整地把一句话说完，“我…还能…再见到…你吗？“  
“如果你还想要的话，没问题哦。”  
“那…我们…算是…交往了吗？”  
“你忘了我们第一次做的时候就说了，我不谈恋爱的。”  
“也是呢……"纯喜咬了咬嘴唇，想起自己那么认真地付出了感情却还是被劈腿，又有什么资格奢求一个才见第二次的人对她专情呢，自己真是太天真了。  
“如果有需要的话，我会联系你的。“  
纯喜这会儿心绪杂乱，她开心今后还能再体验这样激烈的性事，又难过于自己终究不能处于一段安心的关系中。她躺在床上任由千丝万绪撕裂她的脑袋，以至于听到港人要走了，她才从恍惚中惊醒，冲到港人面前，问出了那个她一直忘了问的问题：“等等，我还不知道你名字呢！”  
“港人，井上港人。”港人说罢又露出了那个撞进纯喜心里的天真笑容，然后转身离去，剩下纯喜一人抱着双腿坐在玄关努力消化刚才的一切。  
  
如果说可以用食物抓紧男人的胃让他离不开自己，那么对于港人这种轻浮男人来说，是不是用性就能让他留下呢？纯喜被自己这个大胆的想法吓住，她没想到仅仅第二次见面，自己就被下了蛊，心甘情愿地落入港人的游戏规则中。但她心中又留有点侥幸，明明说好不再见面的他却先打破约定，也许自己真的可以留下他也说不定。

**Author's Note:**

> 喜姐姐好像陷进去了，爱上渣男不是她的错，心疼抱住我们姐姐。接下来就是姐姐追小港的故事啦，姐姐真的很可爱，也许会甜吧😋


End file.
